


Leaving the Past Behind

by Current521



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happier ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Lex knows this will go wrong
Relationships: Ethan Green/Lex Foster
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Leaving the Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Obsessed with Black Friday? Yes

Lex could see it happen. As people started haggling for the doll, the madness in their eyes; it was gonna go wrong. So she did what she did best; she ran.

Hannah and Ethan were sitting outside the Cineplex, talking. She ran up and grabbed Ethan’s arm. “We gotta run, now.”   
“Wait a second, babe, your shift’s not over yet—”   
“Now!” She grabbed Hannah’s hand. “People are going crazy, we have to get out. Ethan, please, come on!”

“Alright!” Ethan got up, taking Hannah’s other hand, and they pulled her out.

As they ran through the mall, Lex remembered what it had looked like in Toy Zone. She could hear the shouts; she was glad she got out of there. Now they all just had to get as far away as possible.

They left the mall, running across the parking lot. Got to Ethan’s car. Shoved Hannah in the back seat, got in. Ethan started the car. “Where are we going?”   
“Just fucking drive!” Lex took a deep breath. “Sorry babe, I just… People were going crazy in there. They would’ve murdered for a Wiggly doll, I couldn’t… I had to get her out of there.” She craned her neck to look at Hannah. “You alright there Banana?”

Hannah nodded. “Bad place. Two doors.”

“Yeah.” Sometimes Lex wondered if Hannah made more sense than they gave her credit for; the mall had significantly more than two doors, but there were two main entrances, and it was a bad place, at least right now. “Let’s go sell the damn doll before it causes any more trouble, and then we’re off. I’ll take over driving once we’re on the mainland, you need to rest if you wanna drive through the night.”   
“I do.” Ethan looked over at her for a second. “It’s gonna be okay, Lex. I’ll get you to California, I promise. You too, Banana. Everything’s gonna be much better in just a few days.”

Ethan went to sell the doll alone, coming back with a bunch of cash. Lex stashed it as he kept driving. 

They changed drivers in Clyvesdale. Ethan moved to the backseat to sleep so that he could drive through the night. They stopped again, just past midnight, so that Ethan could take over. Hannah and Lex slept in the backseat, leaned against each other.

They stopped at a diner to eat breakfast. Lex wasn't sure where they were, somewhere in the Midwest she guessed by the waiter's accent. It didn't matter; they were far away from Hatchetfield. California was waiting, and there was no way the past could catch up with them.


End file.
